yu_gi_ohfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Dimensional Duel: Seinin vs. Tag
The Meeting Between the Two Seinin was walking in the dark streets of Satellite, just finishing a quick turbo dueling tourney, in which he easily won. His duel disk had a golden diamond on the top of his deck, and on the side of the diamond, there was a small life point counter, which resets to 4000. The whole surrounding on the top of his duel disk was red. The monster and and spells/traps slot were shiny silver white, and had a crimson red outline to it. Seinin sighs as he plainly walks in the streets, nothing to do now but to wait for the next day, hoping to find more new duels and fun. Suddenly, something caught his eye. A dusty building, just somewhat deserted, the second top floor was shining. Seinin looked around curiously, and he could tell that he was alone. He looks back up at the shiny room. Wondering what it was, Seinin runs into the building and dashes upstairs to see what's shining. Right when Seinin busts into the room, he was completely surprised to see that there were a deck of cards, just displayed in a tin glass. This was surprising, someone should have stolen the deck by now. Seinin looks at it curiously, and he thought that the room was suddenly shining a few minutes ago. KURI! Seinin was completely shocked by the sound and looks around to see of where it came from. To his surprised, no one was there. Seinin felt a bit creeped and he activated his duel disk. "Who's there!?" Seinin shouted. KURI! Seinin heard it again! He turns his head, searching everywhere in the room, until he eyes the deck. In which the top card was shining. Seinin felt curious of what was going on. He opens the tin glass that accessed to the deck. He then picks up the shining card, and was looking at a Kuriboh. "What the hell..." Seinin muttered. Suddenly, the card suddenly brightens and it overtook Seinin. KURI! "What's going on!?" Seinin shouted. Before he knew it, he disappears from the room. With a blast of light, Seinin suddenly appears in a strange colorful room, with many surroundings on it. Seinin had no idea if he was even standing or not. But, there was a white platform in the center of this strange room. "Where am I?" 19:00, June 20, 2010 (UTC)~ Tag was resting before the New Duelist Kingdom as he looked over his deck. Pegasus, ''Tag thought angrilly. ''I'll save my parents and everyone else you took. My deck's all set. No Exodia like you said, but now your gonna wish I could end it that quickly! KUR!! Tag looked around, confused by the sound. He looked at his deck and found the Kuriboh card glowing. Suddenly, Tag was envelopped in light and found himself on a white platform as another boy ran up with a gold and silver Duel Disk. "Who are you?" Tag asked as he looked at his wrist to see his Academy Duel Disk had appeared on his arm as if by magic, and he looked at the Millennium Puzzle to see that it was pulsating with energy. Seinin was surprised to see that there was a boy in the platform. The small boy had asked the same question just what Seinin had in his mind. “You’re asking me? Feh, you stole my question! I thought you would know why I’m here!” Seinin talked back as he crosses his arm. It was surprising though; his duel disk was still activated. Seinin then looks at the boy full in the face, and he felt like he knew him before. “Although, you look like someone I know...someone that was 150 years ago.” Seinin scrutinizes his eyes and examines the boy in front of him. "One hundred and fifty years ago?!!" Tag exclaimed as he blinked. "That's impossible. I'm only seventeen years old." "Huh? Well..." Seinin then puts his fist on his left hand. "That's it! I know who you look like! Yugi Muto! That King of the Duelist back 150 years ago!" Seinin then starts a jolly laugh. After a few seconds, he finally stops. "Ya know, this isn't Halloween...are you from the Satellite or New Domino City?" "What?" Tag said with surprise. "My dad's only been a champion duelist for twenty years." "W-W-Whoa Whoa Whoa Whoa, wait a second..." Seinin stopped to think. It was still strange by the fact that his duel disk is still activated. "Person looks like Yugi Muto, pretty old patched up clothes, and a First Version Model of an Academy Duel Disk. Summing things up and seeing that we're in a strange colorful room with like no way out, except this platform here." "Right then, you must be the son of Yugi Muto and we have both been somehow teleported into this dimensional area. You must be at the modern times, while I'm from the future. There...that sums it up...wow, it's surprising that you're actually the son of Yugi Muto. Well, I have time to kill right now, but, I'm wondering how we can get out of here." Seinin explains as he crosses his arm.